


Enterprise On Ice

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-14
Updated: 2006-03-14
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8089903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Trip, Malcolm, T'Pol and Jonathan, go figure skating...go figure. (05/14/2004)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

It was getting foggier by the second, Trip noticed. He also noticed that he could still see the Captain and T'Pol, but where was Malcolm?...

Ah, there he was, over by the boards with his coach, working on his spiral position. "That man just can't get his leg up high enough in his forward spiral", Trip thought. "You'd think he'd have more flexibility, what with all the martial arts training he's had."

Trip had been looking forward to this away mission ever since they'd first entered the Boitano-Galindo system. It had been so long since he'd figure skated! There just hadn't been many opportunities to visit planets where skating was common.

Back on Earth, Trip had first skated in a physical training class at the Academy. He'd liked it so much—the feeling of freedom, of flying—that he'd signed up for private lessons. He'd skated at least once a week from the time he entered the Academy until he shipped out on the Enterprise, and he thought he was pretty good. "But nothing like Malcolm", Trip thought. "Malcolm must have been skating since he was piss high to a grasshopper."

Trip saw that Malcolm's coach had left him at the boards, and had gone to help the Captain and T'Pol on the ice. "Funny", Trip thought, "Jon is so good in the water, but so bad ON it...and poor T'Pol. Ice is obviously NOT her element." Trip watched the captain and T'Pol struggle for balance on the ice as the coach helped them learn to glide, rather than shuffle, across the ice.

Trip skated up to Malcolm, who was standing at the boards, facing the glass, and lifting his leg in what was now a rather elegant spiral position. "Nice form, Malcolm", said Trip. "Thanks", said Malcolm. "I'm feeling pretty stiff—it's been a long time."

"Yeah, I haven't skated since we left Earth", replied Trip. "You look like you've been doing this for a long time."

"Actually, I have—I started skating when I was four," said Malcolm, still focusing on his spiral positions, barely glancing at Trip. "But I'm really rather rusty. I haven't skated since...British nationals, I think, when I was 18."

Trip looked at Malcolm in surprise. "You were at nationals?"

"Yes", replied Malcolm, "But that was a long time ago. I used to be an ice dancer."

"Ice dance?" Replied Trip. "I have to admit I've never tried that."

Malcolm turned to Trip, looking him full in the face for the first time that evening. With a quirky smile, he held one hand out towards Trip. "Care to dance?"


End file.
